The invention relates to hairstyling tools. More specifically, the invention relates to hairstyling tools that are ergonomically designed for enhanced ease of use.
A typical hairstyling tool, such as a comb or brush, is designed of hard plastic material or of wood. The hardness of the material is in many ways a benefit, because it withstands the pulling or tugging that is often required in brushing or combing hair. It is, however, hard on the hand of the user, and can make the process of hairstyling more arduous or difficult than it might otherwise be. The present invention now provides for a means for rendering the process of combing or brushing hair a more pleasant, less tiring process, with hairstyling tools the handles of which are specifically adapted to ease the stress on the hand of the user.
The present invention relates to hairstyling tools comprising a head containing one or more elements adapted for combing or brushing of hair, and a handle surrounded radially by a material deformable by a user""s fingers or hand. In a preferred embodiment, the handle is surrounded by a gel- or putty-like material which responds to the pressure of the user""s hand in such a way as to either temporarily or substantially permanently conform to the grip of the user.